A tricolor sub-pixel structure of red, green and blue (i.e., RGB) is used in conventional display panels. To meet the requirement of high luminance and low power consumption, a sub-pixel structure in four colors (red, green, blue and white, i.e., RGBW) is proposed in the industry. By introducing the white (W) transparent sub-pixel, it can increase the luminance of the display panels, thereby reducing the power consumption.
In a conventional pixel, the RGBW four-color sub-pixels are generally arranged into two configurations of strips or a checkerboard. FIGS. 1 and 2 schematically illustrate a structure of the RGBW four-color sub-pixels being arranged as strips, and FIG. 3 schematically illustrates a structure of the RGBW four-color sub-pixels being arranged as the checkerboard. In a strip arrangement, when R, C and B sub-pixels are disposed as adjacent to each other, a W sub-pixel can only be adjacent to one of the R, G, or B sub-pixels. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the W sub-pixel can only be adjacent to the B sub-pixel. When the W sub-pixel is disposed between two of the R, G, and B sub-pixels, the W sub-pixel is adjacent to that two sub-pixels both. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the W sub-pixel is disposed between the G and B sub-pixels and is adjacent to the G and B sub-pixels.